Hasta que iniciemos
by Euda
Summary: Dimitri solo espera, espera a que el juego comience. Rose es su competencia y el laberinto su jardín de juegos.


**El mundo de Vampire Academy pertenece a Richelle Mead, incluyendo personajes y algunos términos. La historia siguiente es de mi creación.  
Editado por Brenda-I**

* * *

Hasta que iniciemos

Mientras miraba por la ventana de la habitación del hotel, Dimitri se descubrió pensando en Rose. De nuevo. No importaba que hiciera, de una manera u otra, ella siempre encontraba la forma de volver a su mente. ¿Qué era lo que había hecho esa chica con él? Se rio burlón. ¿Qué clase de hechizo le había puesto para que aún después de haber intentado matarlo, él aun la _amara_?

Como una suave brisa fría besaba su rostro y le removía la cabellera suelta; a su mente llegó el pensamiento: "Si la tuviera, si tan solo la tuviera en mis manos, mi eternidad estaría completa". Si había algo que deseaba mucho más que el poder, era esa chica. Deseaba a Rose, cada parte de ella. Y ese pensamiento lo turbó, pues amar algo de la manera en la que él lo hacía era un terrible error. Una estúpida debilidad.

Pero, así como anhelaba acariciar su cuerpo, también tenía la imperiosa necesidad de empuñar su cuello hasta ver en su rostro un puro color azul, hacer explotar sus venas y romper su columna cervical. Sin aviso, una expresión dura y atemorizante se formó en su cara. Podía olvidar que lo engañara al hacerle creer que se uniría a él, que peleara, que intentara asesinarlo, en su lugar habría hecho lo mismo; en realidad estaba algo orgulloso de que lo hiciera. Sin embargo, esa determinación que rosaba con la imprudencia, representaba una amenaza latente en sus planes de dominación. La conocía perfectamente, sabía que en el momento en que recibiera la estaca maquinaría un nuevo plan para ir tras él y matarlo.

¿Si ella lo lograría? Antes habría reído con un rotundo no en la boca, y estaría en lo correcto, pero después de lo pasado en el puente... ya no había nada seguro. Sólo había una cosa clara y era que, si Rose lograba atravesar su corazón con su estaca, una parte de ella se destrozaría. Su alma sentiría una estaca también. Y entonces nunca la dejaría realmente. Siempre estaría ahí a su lado, ocupando su mente, llenándola de recuerdos dulces y amargos. Toda lágrima, todo sollozo, toda muestra de debilidad sería para él. Nunca podría olvidar el hecho de que en sus manos estaba la sangre de quien más amó, así hubiera sido por "liberarlo". Para Rose, seguiría siendo un pecado atroz, pues así le enseñó él.

Y eso, sería de lo más placentero.

Lentamente, las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron para formar una terrible expresión de alegre perversidad que, iluminada por la luz de la luna que se vertía por la ventana, acentuaba la imagen espectral de Dimitri y le daba el repulsivo aspecto de un hijo de la funesta noche, un monstruo.

Rose estaba ahí planeando algo para encontrarlo, corriendo por el laberinto, buscándolo por cada pasillo, sin saber que Dimitri estaba detrás de ella solo aguardando a que volteara para abalanzarse sobre ella y ser capaz de mirarla a los ojos mientras le devolvía la estocada en el pecho con una daga.

En su vida había creído en fantasmas, hasta aquella noche en la que Rose los llamó, por lo que ahora, en su mente jugaba la idea de una traslucida Rose estando con él por toda su corrompida eternidad.

—No importa qué camino tomes, _Roza_, estaremos siempre juntos.

Ilusionado, se preguntó si ese maravilloso aroma a terror se presentaría otra vez cuando ella se hallara afuera de la protección de las alas y él la busque. Se preguntó qué tan fuerte gritaría cuando enterrara sus colmillos en su garganta. Se imaginó el gemido que haría cuando la endorfina inundara sus sentidos. Se relamió los labios por el recuerdo de la embriagante sangre sabor chocolate que hizo brotar todas las veces que la deseó.

Por un segundo le tentó la idea de volver a encerrar a Rose en una jaula, para no desperdiciar ese precioso líquido que producía; le emocionó imaginar tenerla a su merced, ser capaz de atacarla cuando quisiera, aumentar la colección de llagas que se exponían en su cuerpo y poseerla hasta el límite, hasta que ella no fuera capaz de responder.

_¿Aún conservará alguno de mis besos? _

Se removió en su asiento, no sabiendo qué era más placentero, si la idea de que ella corriera a sus brazos cuando se reencontraran, que tratara de huir de él o que se impusiera enfrente suyo con la intensión de derrotarlo. Cada una de esas facetas eran sensacionales, pero sabía que la última opción era la real, lo que sucedería. Sin embargo, a nadie le hace daño fantasear; lo haría para matar el tiempo, en lo que se daba inicio el juego de las atrapadas que, según él, estaba a nada de ganar.

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Hola, Hola!_

_No sé desde cuando empece a escribir este fic, pero hasta hace un par de día me dio la gana terminarla ggg. De ves en cuando cae bien algo desde la perspectiva de Dimitri uwu. Ahora que lo pienso, la mayoría de mis fic pasa por el mismo ciclo de empezar-abandonar-retomar-terminar jsjsjsj_

_Normalmente, Brenda-I y yo somos como perros y gatos (le encanta llevarme la contraria a la desgraciada), pero ahora me hizo el favor de ayudarme a editar uwu. Te mando muchos stickers de gatitos y perros como agradecimiento, amix :^) _

_Aprovechare esto para decirle a mi amore que la quiero uwu (espero que lo vea)._

_Hasta el próximo fic!_

_Euda._


End file.
